Weather conditions at the various altitudes associated with avionics (e.g., from ground to over 30,000 feet) can cause ice or frozen matter to form on an aircraft. Water can freeze on an external surface of the aircraft in a number of different forms, such as, frost, snow, rime, sheet ice, or other frozen build-up. The ice can adversely affect the operation, control, and aerodynamics of the aircraft. In particular, ice that accumulates on critical air surfaces, such as, the leading edges of wings, the vertical stabilizer, or the control surfaces, can adversely affect the ability of the aircraft to fly. Control surfaces can include flaps, alerons, rudders, elevators, or other sections of the airplane utilized to maneuver the airplane.
Generally, the larger the quantities of ice on the aircraft, the greater the effect on the operation of the aircraft. As noted above, ice or frozen water can accumulate on the aircraft in a variety of forms. Some forms of ice accumulate more quickly and affect the operation of the aircraft more drastically.
Accordingly, it is desirous to detect whether ice is being formed on surfaces of an aircraft. Additionally, it is desirous to detect the type (e.g., quality) of ice and the amount (e.g., thickness or quantity) of ice that is being formed on an aircraft.
Thus, there is a need for an aircraft icing detector that can detect whether ice or frozen matter is being formed on surfaces of an aircraft. Further still, there is a need for an inexpensive, small-sized ice detector that does not consume a large amount of power. Further still, there is a need for an ice detector that can detect the type of ice and quantity of ice being formed on surfaces of the aircraft.